Hidden Talents
by andriaallen
Summary: Will witnesses something Magnus has only ever shown her children, how does he take it? humour/ romance


**Hey guys! This is a request from Katetanic and her friend AJfilewood, Not quite everything you two wanted, but here it is!**

**Sanctuary is not mine, sadly.**

He heard the tunes before he saw the open door. Lily Allen's song 'Fuck You' was playing in Magnus' office. Will figured that it was Kate listening to it late at night because the boss had the best sound system in the house. When he pushed the slightly open door further open he nearly dropped the file in his hands at the sight of his boss stretching in the middle of her floor on a black yoga mat. She looked up and smiled at him before grabbing the system remote and turning the music down.

"Hello Will, do you need something?" she asked from her position in the splits on the floor. Will looked at her with wide eyes, she was acting like this happened all the time. He shuffled awkwardly before holding up the files for her to see. "Oh, you can put them on the desk; I'll look at them later, would you like some tea?" Magnus asked, again from the floor in a position that he couldn't imagine doing.

"Uh, Magnus, could you not do the splits while I'm in the room, it's a little freaky." He asked sheepishly. Helen smiled and pulled out of her position before rolling up her mat and placing it beside her desk again. "Thanks, and tea sounds nice, if I'm not bothering you." He said. Helen smiled and sat on the couch. He sat on the seat beside her and smiled as she poured two cups and left him to fix his own the way he liked it.

"So, I thought you would have been out with Abby tonight, what happened?" Helen asked taking a sip of her tea. She had known he had a date. What she didn't know was that Abby had confessed to cheating on Will with Gavin no less. He looked down and finished stirring his tea before rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, about that, she and I aren't together anymore." Helen put a hand on his back and rubbed.

"I'm sorry Will, I really am. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." She rubbed comforting circles on his back before getting up to change the music. It had an exotic beat, like where Kate was from and Helen smiled before returning to sit with him on the couch. She tucked her bare feet under her bum and leaned into the side of the couch. "So, would you like to talk about anything?" He looked at her, knowing she didn't just mean about his previous relationship.

"So, you do yoga and listen to Lily Allen, anything else you are hiding that I could possibly walk in on." He said, causing Helen to smirk before shifting to take another sip of her green tea.

"Well, I also listen to Evanescence and Escala, Epica is also a favourite of mine, Within Temptation, those are my music preferences. I belly dance and do ballet and hip hop as well. I enjoy playing the piano and the cello when I have the time, and I can sing opera. That should be all that has the possibility of scaring you too horribly." Helen smirked at his wide-eyed look.

"Belly dancing?" he looked skeptical. Helen nodded and stood, disappearing into her office bathroom with a smirk. Will looked around and smiled, there was no way she did belly dancing, she was just Magnus, and she wouldn't do that, would she? Helen returned form that bathroom a minute later and Will whirled around on the couch. She stood there in a black outfit, the halter top showing off a surprisingly pierced belly button with a simple amethyst gemmed barbell with a small dangly thing. His jaw dropped and Helen just smiled innocently at him, as if she walked around her office in a professional belly dancing outfit every day.

"Darling, you really should pick your jaw up off of the floor, it's not a becoming look on you." She said as she started the music again. When she turned around he noticed her look, her concentration had changed. She was intent on her body's moves. She raised her hands up, one at a time, slowly, while flicking and rotating her wrists. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music before doing the same with her torso.

Will was shocked and more than a little turned on with this display of dancing coming from his rather hot boss. She moved her shoulders and made her arms wave in a sensual way, causing Will to shift in his seat. Helen just smiled and leaned close to him before sitting next to him on the couch again and smirking. "I told you that I danced, is it so out of the realm of possibility?" she breathed.

Helen watched as Will put his scrambled brain together again. She liked him a lot more than she should, that made her comfortable showing him these things than before, only Ashley and Henry knew. He would be the first that wasn't family to truly know that she loved candy canes dipped in chocolate at Christmas time, how she loved to sing with the Epica songs, and how she loved her baths to be done with lavender and vanilla for the calming effects it has on the body. She realized that she wanted Will to be her close friend, confidant, and her lover if he would have her.

"I thought more along the lines of ballroom, nothing more saucy or showy than a tango, honestly." Will said sheepishly. Helen smiled and nodded.

"Will, would you like to watch a movie or play a game, something, as I find that I am not yet tired?" she asked, she wanted to take it slow with him, instead of scaring him off. Will nodded and smiled. He was nervous, but she had intrigued him, he wanted her, in any form that she would give.

"I'd like that." Her response was to grab his hand and pull him down that hall to the one room in the whole house that he had never been in, her room. She pushed open the heavy oak door and allowed him to step in first.

"Welcome to my Sanctuary, Will." She smiled as he took in all of the Victorian furniture, the king size four poster with ruby curtains. Her room was dark and sensual, paintings and portraits hung on her walls. There was a piano in the far corner, a grand, and a cello on a stand beside it. She walked to her closet while he was taking in his surrounding and pulled out a robe and a night gown before going into the en suite. She dressed and when she emerged again she was not surprised to see him fingering the curtains and looking at an original portrait of her, posing nude.

"You're blonde?" Will said stunned. Helen just smirked. He looked her over, noticing the night gown that was short and black, with a matching long robe, both made of silk. She walked over to the piano and smiled, uncovering the keys and sitting on the bench.

"Come sit with me, what would you like to hear?" Helen looked over at Will. There was no alcohol in their veins, but the air had become tense. Will complied and thought for a moment.

"Can you sing and play at the same time?" Will looked at her, taking in her long legs shown by the thin material, her cleavage that was barely covered by the gown and robe that was open.

"Yes, I can, what would you like to hear?" she said smiling at how he took in her form. He looked at the piano and how her fingers were poised. He took in the freckles he had never noticed before and the way her collarbone showed.

He watched her playing, the music flowing through the room and caressing him before he closed his eyes and just listened. He hadn't expected her to sing, but even so she sang. Her voice was beautiful, smooth and carried, classically trained no doubt. She carried years of experience on her voice and as she played he kept his eyes closed and imagined her singing songs from all over the world, in tongues she knew.

He was lost in the beauty of the music and nearly missed when she stopped playing; she put a hand on his shoulder and brought him out of his daydream. "I take it you like my singing?" she mused, running a hand through his hair absently, caressing the back of his head before placing a kiss to his forehead. He cupped the back of her head and on a whim, kissed her.

'_Oh, he kisses well_' she thought. She responded by sticking her tongue out to trail along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he granted it. They tasted each other for the first time, he tasted sweet like his tea and she tasted of her tea and a little spice. They were intoxicated by each other and the kiss broke when the felt the need for that pesky little thing called oxygen. Helen pulled back and smiled before leaning in and pecking his lips again. She stood and pulled him with her over to the bed and climbed up.

"Come on, up you get, under the covers. We can just talk if that is what you want tonight." Helen said looking at him as he climbed up onto the bed and joined her under the covers.

Will marveled at the satin sheets and how fluffy everything was, he didn't realized just how many pillows she had or blankets covering her bed. He counted them and came up with sixteen pillows and three blankets plus a duvet not counting the sheets. "Do you get cold much, or do you just like blankets and pillows?" he grinned as she smacked his shoulder before curling into his side.

"I like the weight they provide, I find it comforting. It's like my own personal nest." Will nodded and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her shoulder and the junction where it met her neck. He was surprised when she moaned his name. He smirked and continued his line of kissing up to her earlobe and back down, then across her collarbone to the other side of her neck, always kissing and nibbling. He thoroughly ravaged her neck before moving down to the tops of her breasts and so on.

Helen let him explore her body and find what made her tick. She was not expecting him to take in a nipple through her night gown and gasped as he bit down and flicked it through the thin material with his tongue. She held his head to her chest and ran her free hand down his body to feel his erection through his sleep pants. She stroked him and he groaned before moving his head to the other breast, while palming the one his mouth just left. "Will, please." She moaned, she wanted skin on skin, she needed it. Helen pulled his head away and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it lord knew where in her bedroom. She took in his defined chest and couldn't resist running her hands over it, scraping her nails over his nipples making him groan. He smiled and kissed her again before rolling them so that she was under him and not beside him.

Will stopped for a minute as he was about to take her robe off of her. "Magnus, are you absolutely sure about this, there's no going back?" She nodded her agreement as she rolled them again. She straddled his hips and bent down to take his nipple in her mouth, grounding her hips into him. This night was going to be good. They were lost to the pleasure of each other's body for hours. Both of them cataloguing the other's tells, and sweet spots. He memorized her taste, her body at orgasm, the feel of him buried inside her with no barriers, the feeling of being truly complete. She memorized the feel of him, his size stretching her, his sounds, taste, and his warm seed filling her womb.

_The next morning…._

Helen woke up and smiled, stretching before getting up and moving across the room and gathering all of the clothes that had been tossed about the room. She watched as he slept soundly on his side of the bed. Will rolled over and grabbed a pillow to his chest, the pillow she had been using and sighed in his sleep. She shook her head and found some clothes to put on before going over and picking up her cello and bow. She sat at a chair and tuned it, having not played it in a while.

She started with scales and notes, warming up before playing a song she had written herself. It was slow and had deep tones that flowed through the room. She remembered playing it for Ashley when she was small and wouldn't sleep. She closed her eyes to play and when she finished and opened her eyes again she saw him sitting up in bed smiling at her. He stood and made his way over to her and pulled the cello and bow from her, placing them back where they belonged when not in use. "You play well, what was that song?" He asked she smiled and grabbed his hands before standing.

"I wrote that when I was pregnant with Ashley. She moved a lot and wouldn't settle so that I could sleep at night. I wrote it and began playing it. She would settle about halfway through and then I could sleep. After I had her I would play it when she couldn't sleep or had had a nightmare, she'd go right to sleep. I titled it 'Ashley's Lament'." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"Did you title it before or after she was born?" Will asked and Helen smiled.

"Before, the child would have been an Ashley either way. I chose that name in honor of my Uncle Ashley." She smiled as Will shook his head. "She always asked for a brother, until I came home with Henry when she was three. She was so happy that she immediately took Henry to her room and gave him a teddy bear, and called him her big brother." Helen looked at him and kissed his lips before pulling away and smiling. She patted his shoulders before fixing him with a look. "You really should get dressed love, can't have you scarring people." She laughed before walking off to her bathroom to shower. He huffed and turned around to grab his clothes from around the room. He dressed and made his way to his room to change clothes and shower as well.

They met at the top of the stairs on their way to the dining room for breakfast and shared a kiss. Helen was sure she could get used to that, who knew that belly dancing and yoga did wonders for her personal life. They entered the dining room hand in hand and spent the rest of their weekend together.


End file.
